His 'Brother'
by BeAHeroandDie
Summary: Seirin has a new student. A sarcastic, idiotic, punny, loserish, student. A student who not only stirs up the basketball club, but makes Kiyoshi question his sexuality. Why do they seem so familiar to Kuroko? "Huehuehue, if only they knew-oh hey, that rhymes" Kiyoshi Teppei/OC Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and that is all.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!"<p>

"Who is that?"

"They're so hot!"

"Ne, do you think he has a girlfriend?" echoed throughout the school grounds as the students laid their eyes upon the new arrival.

* * *

><p>I slung my school jacket over my shoulder, the sleeves of my shirt rolled up to reveal small wrists and long delicate fingers. A few buttons of my shirt were undone, but I wore a plain undershirt beneath to keep them from seeing anything else. The shirt was lazily tucked into my trousers, which were barely hanging onto my slim hips so that they slightly dragged against the floor, covering my basketball shoes.<p>

_'Why aren't they in class?'_ I thought, staring at the swarm of students._ 'Well, I __**am**__ late,_ _so it might be their lunch time or something,' _I concluded.

Yawning as I entered the school's corridors, I brushed my hair back and stared lazily at the many eyes on my figure, mainly female.

_'Of course,'_ I mentally sighed in annoyance.

After removing my hand from my hair I headed towards the reception desk straight in front of me.

"Hello, I'm the new transfer student?" I smiled towards the receptionist and silently cackled as she blushed.

I waited patiently, quietly drumming my lithe fingers on the desk as she shuffled a few pieces of papers around before handing me a few.

After 20 minutes of blind searching I came across the main office. I gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for some sort of response. Getting fed up, I sat down on one of the waiting chairs lined up against the wall next to the door, chucked my jacket on my face, laid the papers on a chair next to me, and fell asleep.

"Oi." Someone poked me.

I groaned and shoved their hand away, dragging my jacket away from my tired face. Staring up at my assailant I was met with red eyes, darker hair, and matching split brows.

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh and ultimately failing as a strangled snort left my unusually plump lips.

"Tch, what's wrong with you? You chokin' or something?" he asked.

Annoyed, no doubt. I furrowed my eyebrows at his response and looked up at him as he stood to his full height.

_'Oi, oi. He's pretty tall. Still shorter than me though,'_ I thought, comparing our heights.

"If I was choking, why didn't you help me? Do you want me to die or something? Do you hate me that much? Even if this is the first time we've met? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I said and watched in amusement as several tick marks appeared on the baka's head.

I saw him raise his fist with a dark aura in the background and, just as he was going for the killing blow, the door to the principal's office opened.

"Kagami," he started slowly.

'_Ooh sounds like he's gonna get scolded,' _I cackled.

"What have we just spoken about? Was it just a wasted effort? Need I remind you what will happen the next time you cause trouble?" he said with a condescending tone.

I nearly fell out of my chair from 'Kagami's' crestfallen expression, but just decided on smiling widely when he glared in my direction.

"No, sir," he replied dejectedly before shoving his hands in his trouser pockets with, what seemed like, a permanent frown on his face.

I heard the principle sigh before saying, "Good. Now get back to class, you have twenty minutes before it ends. You don't want to have to stay after school, _again_, do you?" he emphasised.

Kagami just shook his head and turned to walk away, but not before fiercely glaring in my direction again.

_'Ooh, scary,' _I thought, rolling my eyes before a smirk befell my features.

At the exact moment he took a step, I just happened to stretch the long limbs attached to my lower body and both of my feet just so happened to catch him on his shins. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw him wince, still frowning mind you, (Don't ask how that works, IDEK) but for the sake of his 'manly' pride he just huffed and stormed off, holding his glare at me as he rounded the corner. How I could continue to feel it, even after he had turned into a different hallway, I had no idea. Shit happens.

"Right. Sorry about him. You're the new transfer student, I presume?" he questioned with a tiny smile on his aged face.

_'Finally.'_

I nodded exasperatedly.

* * *

><p>"There we go. If you need any help, feel free to ask anyone around, I'm sure they'll help you. As for your class, you're in 1-D. That boy you met outside was Kagami Taiga, he's a fellow classmate of yours."<p>

He smiled, gathering all my folders before standing up and carefully putting them into a filing cabinet behind his desk.

_'Oh? Kagami Taiga? Hmm, Kagami_... _Kaga... Baka... Bakag... BAKAGAMI!' _I thought, clicking my fingers as a glittery background appeared behind me, full of yellow flowers and lone rose petals, topped with a dash of cherry blossoms.

"Uh, ok...ay." He sweat dropped. "Well, you're free to leave now, Mr _. (A/N this isn't a reader insert, I just don't want their name revealed yet!) However, classes are finished for today, but I'm sure you would like to check out some of our afterschool clubs?" he encouraged.

I contemplated his suggestion and decided that I might just do that.

_'I_ _need to scout out the_ _school_ _anyways, don't wanna get lost tomorrow.'_

I sweat dropped.

After leaving his office, I swung my school jacket back over my right shoulder and shoved my left hand into my trouser pocket, starting my trek around the school and savouring the, what, five minutes? I had before classes finished.

"Oof!" I heard.

Looking down I saw a brown-haired girl fall over, a few papers scattered around her feet.

"Eh? Sorry, I didn't see you down there," I stated before bending down and picked up all the mismatched papers as a form of apology.

"Huh, basketball, eh?" I said, quickly scanning the contents.

_'They look like statistics._ _Wait, Kagami, as in Bakagami? Woah, his statics are pretty high, if I do say so_ _myself.'_ I squinted, making sure I read it right.

"Yep! I'm the coach for Seirin's basketball team, Aida Riko," she proudly stated.

_'A female coach? Impressive,'_ I thought.

"I'm-" I started before getting cut off by the bell ringing.

She looked a bit startled, and ready to bolt.

"Gomen! I have to go! Come by the gym sometime, we could use someone with your height!" she said with a thumbs up.

I nodded at her and bid her farewell, "Ok. Bye, Riko-_chin_".

I watched as she easily blended into the swarm of students and sweat dropped as a load of eyes fell on my form, yet again.

_'Jeez, can't a 'guy' get a break?' _I thought, laughing quietly at the irony of the situation. _'Huehuehue. If only they knew- Oh, hey, that rhymed,'_ I cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Well, at least I know where the toilets are.'_

I sweat dropped.

_'Thank god I found my locker, before I got lost,'_ I thought -I remembered dropping off my school jacket (leaving me in just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and baggy trousers)- and dropped to my knees in despair, right in front of the men's toilets, mind you.

"Ano, are you ok?" I heard.

Looking up I was met with light blue eyes.

_'The eyes of an angel.'_

I glistened in awe, still on the ground.

"What? Oh, yeah, I may have possibly gotten… lost," I mumbled as I pulled myself up.

_'Oh, my gosh,'_ I snickered._ 'He totally looks like a lost puppy,'_ I thought, staring down at his small frame and big blue eyes. _'Wait.'_

I further analysed him, noticing his attire-

"Hey, are you training or somethin'?" I blurted.

We seemed to have a staring contest as he just looked at me while I (being the mature senpai, (^_^) all will be revealed in due time) stared right back at him. I looked towards his suddenly outstretched hand.

"Yes. But we're on a break so I decided to refill my water bottle," he said, lowering his arm away from the direction of the water fountain at the end of the corridor.

I just nodded at his explanation before, "Wait, what are you training for?" I questioned, my brows scrunched up in thought.

_'Maybe, tennis? He seems like a tennis-y sorta' guy. No, what about table tennis? Yeah, yeah, that's more likely,'_ I thought, hitting my fist against my palm.

"Excuse me, but I have to return to practice now. If I don't, Coach-san will be mad."

He bowed and... _left me._

"WAIT!" I shouted, taking long strides to _ketchup_ with him.

Just like I wanted, he came to a halt.

"Can you take me to your 'practice' place-thingy?" I asked, shaking both my hands in a 'jazzy' fashion, hoping his practice was in the school's gym or something of the sort.

All I got was a swift nod before he started walking again.

_'Oh...kay~?'_ I thought, walking alongside him and just catching him as he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

><p>"Am I… <em>interrupting<em> something~?" I said, walking through the gym doors.

As soon as I had walked through them, I had seen Riko hitting Bakagami over the head with a paper fan.

_'Ha ha, serves the baka right,'_ I cackled.

Riko looked up and smiled towards me as she tucked the paper fan behind her back.

_'Pft, like I didn't see it already.'_

I snickered, gaining a few looks.

"Ah! Stranger-san, you came!" she said, a little too happily.

_'Why do I feel like I shouldn't have come?'_

I sweat dropped, bullets.

_'Oh? I seem to have interrupted their practice~'_ I thought, staring at the unmoving figures, all of them looking my way. _'I spy... hmmm, ten people plus Riko-chin, so eleven. Ohohoho, look who it is!'_

I saw Kagami rubbing his head and looking in my direction, rudely, might I say, pointing a finger in my face.

"IT'S YOU!" he bellowed accusingly.

I pointed towards my chest.

"_Moi~_? Ne, who are you again?" I asked, scratching my head.

_'I feel so evil- Oh, wait, I am,'_ I cackled, watching the many tic marks appear on his head.

He threateningly stepped towards me (It would've been intimidating if not for my one inch height advantage. Drink your milk, kids! Unless you're lactose intolerant, then stay away from it (no offence)), lifting his hand as a dark background appeared behind hi-

_'Now, why does this seem famil- __**Oh**__,'_ I thought.

"Oh, yeah, you're the baka who was in the principals of-!" I started, but didn't finish due to his hand covering my mouth.

"_Don't say another word!"_ he hissed.

The rest of the team seemed to take a gigantic step back.

_'Uh, Riko-chin?'_ I thought, shrinking back as I saw her furious expression.

He noticed her aura and removed his hand from my mouth, looking down at me, disgusted, as he also stepped back with his hands up as if 'surrendering'.

* * *

><p>"Bleurgh. You don't taste very <em>Taigalicious<em>, do you?" I said, wiping my mouth. He fumed.

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO _LICK_ MY HAND!"

"Your argument is _irrelephant._"

_*THWACK*_

* * *

><p>I snickered at his hunched over form in the far corner.<p>

_'Karma,'_ I sung in my head.

"Who are you?" a bespectacled fellow asked, simultaneously sliding his glasses further up his nose.

"Yeah!" chirped a student from behind him with unusually cat-like feat-

Catman?

'_Catman... Cat… Woman... Batman...'_ my train of thought went elsewhere.

"Stranger-san?" Riko asked warily at my spaced out expression.

I snapped back into focus and nearly fell forward at my hasty bow. Rising from it, I thrust two fingers forward in a 'peace' sign.

"Yo. My name's Kagami Ta-!"

"IDIOT!"

"Just call me Kai. I'm 17 years old, but I have to attend as a first year, and my favourite colour is white."

They all looked at me quizzically.

"Uhm, why do you have to attend as a first year?" Catman asked, blinking as he tilted his head.

"I was homeschooled so they thought I needed the 'extra help'-" I stopped for a dramatic effect before grinning from ear to ear. "One could almost say I didn't have the right _koalafications,_" I cackled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cue exasperated sighs.

"Riko-chan!" Catman cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"What have you _done_?!"

I stared on blankly in confusion as the gym seemed to be surrounded by a depressive aura.

* * *

><p>"Teach me," he stated, holding out a notebook filled to the brim with writing.<p>

_'Steakalicious,'_ I snickered. _'Sounds like something I would say.'_

"You're hired."

_*blinks*_

"I didn't ask for a job, I asked you to teach me." Deadpan.

"Two for one."

* * *

><p>A shrill whistle sounded throughout the gymnasium and they all frantically scrabbled to get back to what they were doing before I arrived – a practice match. I rolled my shoulders before slumping and turning around, fully intent on going to sleep on the benches behind us. What I didn't count on, however, was the vice-like grip on my wrist that held me in place.<p>

"Kai-san~" they sung 'gently', yanking me backwards and watching me, highly amused, as my arms flailed around to try and keep me from toppling over.

"Yes, Riko-chin~" I said, not really angry at her actions.

"Take off your shirt."

"..."

"..."

"...Wha- _Oh!~_" I said in reply as I slung my arm over her shoulders and stared down suggestively at her petite form. "Riko-chin~" I started with a waggle of my eyebrows. "If you wanted to see me shirtless, you should've said so_ earlier~_"

* * *

><p><em>'How did I end up like this again?' <em>I wondered from my position on the waxed floor.

Tears streamed down my face as my muscles strained painfully.

* * *

><p>My body swayed slightly as my head tilted forward at just the right angle, so as to hide my closed eyes. However, I didn't get much of a nap as she excessively scribbled onto her clipboard. I pried my eyes open and stared tiredly down at her scrutinizing form as she took me in, in all my bandaged glory. Although, there was a gleam in her eyes.<p>

_'Scary~'_ I thought, unconsciously stepping back.

"Why do you have so many bandages, Kai-san?" she questioned.

I was slightly caught off-guard and not because of her question but the curious concern underlying her tone.

"Uh, an accident?" I coughed, not really wanting her to know the real reason as to why I had so many bandages.

"Hmm," she answered, tapping her pencil against her chin in thought. "Well as long as they don't get in the way of your performance..." she caved.

I beamed.

"They won't~ Thank you, Riko-chin~"

She nodded with a miniscule blush.

"However, you won't be able to participate until you are used to our teams ball play, but hopefully you should be able to join in by the Winter cup. Understood?" she said firmly.

I nodded hastily.

* * *

><p>"OI! GATHER ROUND!" she screeched, doing a full three-sixty.<p>

They all came running though, obviously having experienced her wrath before.

"Kai-kun will be joining the tea-!"

"WHAT!"

"OI! RESPECT YOUR SENPAI'S, BAKAGAMI!" steamed four-eyes.

**"Ok, ok, geez."**

I snickered and pointed a finger at him.

**"Even in English you sound like an idiot."**

A fist was raised.

A paper fan was raised.

A fist was lowered.

A corner was inhabited.

I heard Riko sigh in exasperation before looking at the rest of the team (whose names I still didn't know) in a way that dared them to interrupt.

"Introduce yourselves," she stated.

"H-Hyuga Junpei, second year captain and shooting guard."

_"Four-eyes."_

Tic mark.

"Izuki Shun, second year point guard."

_"Minion."_

_Scribble. Scribble._

"Koganei Shinji, second year small forward."

_"Catman."_

Sulk.

Nod. Eyebrow wiggle. Click of fingers. Small nod. Wave.

"Ah~ Mitobe Rinnosuke, second year centre," I interpreted, nodding in understanding and ignoring the flabbergasted expressions of his teammates.

"Tsuchida Satoshi, second year power forward."

"... I got nothing..." I sulked.

Small smile.

"Furihata Koki, first year, also a point guard, Kai-senpai."

_"Catman, number two."_

Sweatdrop.

"Kawahara Koichi, first year also a small forward, Kai-senpai."

_"... Baldy."_

Twitch.

"Fukuda Hiroshi, first year, also a centre, Kai-senpai."

"..."

Breath of relief.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, first year. I don't have a current position, Kai-senpai."

"Tetsu-chin."

Blank face. Flash of recognition.

"Oi, oi! Why does he get a normal greeting!" protested Four-eyes.

"Because he's my favourite, idiot," I said, looking blankly at him.

I turned my head sideways and looked at Riko, fully expecting her to say something else. But before she could even open her mouth, the gym doors creaked open and the slight rustling of a plastic bag could be heard.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how he would <em>_**never**__ forget their first encounter._

* * *

><p>I stared, he stared. I blinked, he blinked.<p>

"I would _totally_ turn gay for you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HUGE SHOUTOUT to swirlypasta for being the beta to this oh-so-shitty story! Like no seriously, without them I would've had _"The grammar police" _banging at my door. No joke.

* * *

><p>'<em>How did I end up like this, <em>_**again**__?!' _I thought as I stood in the centre of the court, my left hand gently bouncing a basketball.

My eyes slid to the side and watched Riko grinning madly at her clipboard, a sadistic aura coating her being-

'_Ah~ That's how.'_

I shivered.

* * *

><p>'<em>Back to the task at hand… HOW THE HELL DOES SHE EXPECT ME TO PLAY AGAINST THIS MONSTER,' <em>I cried.

He seemed to grin, much like a predator would do against helpless prey.

'_I saw him dunking not five minutes ago, and she thinks I can do some fancy shit like that, too?_' I thought.

The ball came to a stop and I grabbed it with both hands.

"_Oh_~?" I heard him say.

His teeth glinted sharply as he flexed his hands.

"Finally decided to grow some balls, _Senpai~_?" he taunted.

'_This guy-!' _I thought, clicking my tongue in annoyance.

A wide-ass smile broke out across my face as I _'happily'_ stared him down.

"Wanna say that again, _**Bakagami~**_" I said, sticking my nose up as a shadow overcame my features.

He shivered but didn't change his _oh-so-intimidating_ stance.

"_Oh_~?" I enquired.

Taking a small step towards him, I smiled in satisfaction as I noticed a few sweat marks drip down the side of his face.

"Are you _sure_ that it's _**me**_ who needs to grow some balls~?" I taunted.

I watched him duck his head in what seemed like anger. _(If you can take the clenching of his fists as just that~)_

"Shut up and _**play**_," he grunted with no respect whatsoever.

_*Swish*_

I heard the familiar sound of a ball hitting the floor before it came to a complete stop. I turned around in time to see it roll off of the court, just as Bakagami landed on the floor-

"Oi. Oi! WHAT WAS _THAT_, BAKAGAMI?! FOUL~ THAT WAS A _FOUL_, RIKO-CHIN~~~~" I cried, dropping to my knees in front of her.

She glared down at me and then proceeded to whack me over the head with her beloved clipboard.

"You're in the middle of a game, _BAKA_! What did you _expect_ him to do? Just **stand** there?!" she said, fuming.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tch. Foulagami, Cheateragami, Loseragami, BAKAGAMI!" I muttered to myself.<em>

* * *

><p>I pulled myself up and held a hand to my chin in thought.<p>

"Hey, Kagami?" I said, scarily serious.

He frowned.

"What?"

"Let's have some fu- I _CAN'T_!" I cried. _"I CAN'T USE SENPAI'S CATCHPHRASE!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh~?" he asked, closing the packet.<em>

_He tried to play it cool and brush off the comment, but, honestly? He was royally freaked out…_

"_HI, SENPAI!" they said, their eyes lighting up as they looked into his own._

'_Who is this~?' he thought, looking over at Riko._

'_Whoever it is, they are __not__ good news,' he thought as he saw Riko's detached form as she dropped her hea- scratch that, the whole team seemed to drop their heads in depression._

"_HI!" they chirped, holding out their hand. "I'm Kai, Sexy-senpai!"_

_They sparkled._

_He cautiously shook their hand with his free one._

'_Kai is pretty tall~' he thought, slightly shocked at their miniature height difference._

"_I-I'm Kiyoshi Teppei," he coughed, stuttering for the first time in his life._

_He saw Riko walking towards them and was slightly relieved._

"_Kiyoshi, Kai's a new member."_

"_Ah~ Let's have some fun, Kai-san~" he said, smiling at the newcomer._

"_Kai," Riko started, sweat dropping as she turned her attention to the person in question. "Why did you call Kiyoshi senpai? You're the same age."_

_Kiyoshi noticed her hand twitch like she wanted to reach behind her to pull out the paper fan that he knew she kept with her. It was as if she knew what Kai was about to say, dead serious face and all._

"_His sexiness is superior to mine."_

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoshi smiled as he thought of their first meeting.<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>This guy is something else~' he thought.<em>

_The smile on his face dampened as he intently stared at Kai._

'_But he's hiding something.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Aw crappers,' <em>I thought, noticing Sexy-senpai's gaze on me. _'THEY HAVE ME SUSSED OUT!'_

I sweated, my eyes nervously looking back and forth between him and Riko. Dragging myself back onto the court, I felt tears at the corners of my eyes as they lay on Bakagami's confident stance.

"Thou art royally _f#*ked!_" I said with a dramatic raise of my hand.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that…?" he asked, panting.<p>

I stood there in awe as the ball swiftly shot into the basket.

"I have no idea, but I don't think I'll be able to do it again…" I answered.

* * *

><p>'<em>This guy's stamina is crazy,'<em> Riko thought.

Scribbling a few notes down, she noticed his increasing levels.

'_It's like he's getting more energy the longer he plays! What's up with that?!_

* * *

><p>Kagami and I had been playing for, what, eight minutes or so? And this guy was already sweating, not heavily, mind you, but more than normal.<p>

"Tired already?" I questioned.

He fumed. His eyebrows twitched furiously as he glared at me.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, pointing a finger at me. "HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO BAD?!" he ranted.

I pointed at myself, looking absolutely appalled at his accusation.

"Am I bad? I thought I was just lazy…" I slurred.

Before he could reply, we both flinched in unison at the snapping of a pencil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE CHITCHATTING FOR?!" she screeched.

I silently crept behind Bakagami.

"Your stupidness is big enough to shield us. Activate it," I encouraged, shaking his shoulders.

"Kai," she started, not giving Kagami any time to retort. "I know you're hiding something. Your stamina levels are off the charts," she said, directly looking at my hunched over form.

My shoulders slumped as the whole team stared intently at me, almost as if they expected me to break out some _balltastic _skills.

"Don't tell me…"

He clenched his fists, stepping away from me.

"… You've been holding back…"

He silently fumed.

I sweat dropped and raised my hands in surrender.

"I haven't been holding back, per say… I just haven't… been… trying…" I whimpered.

I tried to run away, I really did.

He forcefully grabbed onto my shirt and dragged me to the centre of the court, yet again.

"Rematch. Now," he demanded.

I literally face palmed.

"You won the last match though," I said, thoroughly confused.

"Tch, damn right I did. Twenty-five to three," he boasted while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What did you expect? I ain't no miracle of my generation… Ha ha… Get it…?"

_*THWACK*_

"OW! Ok, ok!" I surrendered. "I'll play."

I pouted.

Ever so manly.

* * *

><p>"DISTRACTION!" I shouted, flinging myself in front of him before he went for a classic bakaish dunk.<p>

"What the-!"

"Thanks, baka!" I said from the other side of the court, just as the ball smoothly passed through the hoop.

He came thundering towards me -the ball to be specific- but I grabbed it before he could. His face morphed into one of disbelief.

"WHAT SORT OF DISTRACTION WAS THAT?!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter. It still did its job, didn't it?" I answered, waving him off.

He huffed but flexed his legs as he noticed me start to bounce the ball.

"Ready?" I questioned.

He screwed up his face.

"Ready for w-!"

I shot off, my legs blurring.

He reacted too slowly. I had already left the ground-

An _inch._

I fell short by an _inch._

"_Maa_," I said dragging a hand down my face. "I knew it was too early for me to attempt a dunk."

I let out a huff of frustration.

He stared at me incredulously.

"Y-You-!" he stuttered, right before he burst out laughing.

"'S'not funny," I sniffed.

* * *

><p><em>They sat there, shocked.<em>

"_W-What-!" Four-eyes stuttered._

"_This guy-!" Catman shouted._

"_THAT'S INGENIOUS!" Riko exclaimed, awed, before muttering to herself, "He used his high stamina levels to overtake Kagami when he was momentarily tired. This guy makes a comeback in the middle of the game when the other players' levels are lowered!"_

'_Something's fishy,' they all thought as they continued to watch the match._

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaa~?"<em> I said, softly bouncing the ball as me and Kagami went one-on-one, my previous dunk mishap forgotten about.

I looked towards the bench and saw the entire team perked on the edge.

'_What the-! What's so interesting?'_ I thought, trying to peer behind Kagami to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" he deadpanned.

"Look at them," I said, pointing behind me.

He looked over my shoulder to see the people I was talking about.

"I want to know what got them so excited," I stated, continuing to peer behind him.

Multiple tic marks appeared on his head.

"IT'S US, BAKA!" he screeched as he tapped the ball out of my hands and thundered down the court.

"OI! DON'T PULL SUCH A CHEAP MOVE, _CHEAPAGAMI!_" I shouted, tailing him.

Running beside him, I saw his calves tense. I knew he would go for a dunk if I didn't intervene.

"_Ah, ah, ah~"_ I scolded, swiping the ball out of the air as he leapt. "I don't think so," I mocked, speeding off.

Well, tried to.

He was in front of me not a millisecond later. I literally stumbled and cried out as I fell towards the floor. In a last ditch effort to score, I aimlessly threw the ball in hopes it would go through the hoop.

_*Swoosh*_

My face hit the floor and I swear I heard a crack.

"Thanks," Bakagami said, holding out a hand to me.

"What for?" I questioned, grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Letting me score."

"… _What?_"

And it was at that moment that I realised the swoosh hadn't been of the ball going into my basket. It had gone into his.

* * *

><p>"Riko-chin, where is it?"<p>

"Where's what?"

"That thing I'm hiding…? You mentioned it earlier…?"

"…"

"Thank you, Riko-chin. I love getting hit over the head. Our relationship is blossoming nicely."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood in front of the bench, just to the side of Hyuuga, and watched on with a bewildered expression as the match between Kagami and Kai progressed.

'_Kai…..'_ she thought,

'…_.YOU'RE TOO LAZY!'_ she mentally fumed, a vein or two popping.

She could tell by the way he was playing that he wasn't all that bothered by the game, despite his taunting that she could catch snippets of throughout it. Along with her fury, she felt rather confused at why Kai wasn't even doing anything.

'_He's not a complete airhead though'_ she thought as she saw his calculating gaze.

'_Especially if he could reach Kagami from that high up' _she thought as she saw him swipe the ball from Kagami.

'_In fact, he's nowhere near one' _she concluded.

* * *

><p>She watched on in fascination, silently wondering if he was going to do what she th-<p>

'_Nope.'_

Her form looked physically drained as she slumped her shoulders.

'_An inch'_ she thought flabbergasted at the insignificant gap.

She stepped backwards and shoved Hyuuga to the side so she could take a seat next to him on the bench.

"O-OI!" He shouted at the sudden intrusion.

He slightly glared at Riko and then proceeded to push his glasses further up his nose and turned his attention back to the game.

"You know…." He started,

Riko turned her head towards him while he stared blankly ahead, almost as if he were analysing Kai, which he _was_.

"I don't think he's even aware of the raw talent he possesses" he stated as he lent forward on his knees and rested his elbows on them, his hands linked together.

"Hmm…" she agreed with a nod of her head.

She held a hand up to her chin in thought.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kai thunder down the court.

"Hey Hyuuga…." She said.

He turned his head towards her and nodded his head

"Yeah, I know" he said crossing his arms as he sat back.

"…He could be one of them…" he mumbled as both he and Riko glanced towards Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p>'<em>I take it back…'<em> she thought gloomily as she watched Kai trip over _nothing_.

Her emotions were going haywire; one minute she was furious, the next confused. Excited, to gloomy. Awe, to _deadpan_.

'_DID BAKAGMI JUST SAY T-THANK YOU?!'_ she mentally screeched with eyes the size of saucepans.

Apparently she wasn't the only one as she noticed the rest of the team shocked into silence with their jaws unhinged.

'_HE DIDN'T STUTTER OR EVEN SOUND CONSTIPATED LIKE HE USUALLY DOES'_ she thought furiously.

She saw the rest of the team stand up and stretch.

She sighed in exhaustion and raised herself of the bench, set on having a little _'chat'_ with Kai.

* * *

><p>'<em>Uh-oh'<em> I thought as I saw Riko's advancing form.

"SHISHO!"

"Wha-_sushi?_ No thanks." I said making an 'x' sign with my arms.

"What were you calling Kagami? Lose-!"

'_Ah~'_ I thought suddenly realising why he came up to me looking all excited.

'_D'aww'_ I cooed.

'_He even has his little notebook'_ I cackled.

"OH! I called him; Loseragami, cheateragami and-_crap! _What was it?" I said frantically racking my brain for the last name I called him.

He stared up at me anticipating my answer.

"_Got it~_" I sung.

_Pen at the ready._

"It was Foula-!"

"_**KAI!" **_

_He froze in his writing, as his shoulders started shaking at the incoming threat to his well-being._

I dramatically grabbed his shoulder, a serious look on my face as I frantically shook them.

"_RUN IZUKI! YOU 'SHUN' BE HERE!" I shouted and pushed him out the way just before Riko crashed into me._

* * *

><p>'<em>These kind of positions should <em>_**not**__ feel familiar' I thought as I 'lay' on the gym floor, my back unnaturally arching as she tightly held my limbs._

_#the tears were real_

* * *

><p>"SENPAI!" I screeched running frantically towards Kiyoshi.<p>

"RIKO-CHIN _HURT_ ME!" I cried grabbing onto his back and sniffled into his black shirt.

"W-why are you so s-surprised.._?_" I heard catman stifle his laughter.

I glared at him over Kiyoshi's shoulder, not really angry at him but, annoyed because it was true.

He sweat dropped at my actions but still turned around to pat me on the head. (Kiyoshi that is)

"I'm sure you'll survive, Kai-kun~" he smiled.

'_Holy schm-oly~. Is this what heaven looks like?' _I thought as I was literally blinded by his smile.

'_Sexy-senpai smiled at me'_ I glowed feeling special.

"_K-kun?"_ I whispered stepping away from his as I gently touched my hair, in the exact spot that he previously did.

'_That's it'_ I thought tightening my grasp on my hair.

'_I'm never washing my hair ag-!'_

"BAKA!"

_*WHACK*_

'_Who the hell-!'_ I thought thoroughly confused at who whacked me over the head when Riko was standing where I could see her.

"WHAT SORT OF MATCH WAS _THAT_?!" He shouted pushing his _glasses_ up his nose.

'_Ouch!'_ I flinched as I saw the small red mark left on the bridge of his nose.

'_HOW MANY TIMES DOES HE D-!' _

"OI!" He screeched yanking me down towards his face.

"_A…fun one…?_" I lamely supplied.

A vein popped.

"Bakai-!"

"Tch. Copycat. Get your own hobbies and stop stealin' IZUKI AND I'S LIMELIGHT!" I stated.

_*Poppity pop pop*_

"RESPECT YOUR SEN-!"

"We're the same age"

"-…._CAPTAIN!_" he altered.

I furiously nodded my head already wanting to escape his fury.

"I thought clutch mode was only obtainable in a match" I heard catma-

'_I really should call them by their real names'_ I pondered.

-_Koganei_ whimper.

"Good!" I heard, captain-san, say as he let go of my shirts collar.

'_Oh yeah, I'm still in my uniform~'_ I thought glancing down.

'_Wait…'_

"I'm still on the team, right?" I sweated.

'_Maybe I should've tried harder….'_ I contemplated.

"Hmm…" she said busying herself with her clipboard.

Izuki stopped scribbling for a second and watched with the rest of the team at Riko's final answer.

"Yes" she stated bluntly.

"_Aw_ _yis_" I fist pumped.

"BUT-!" she shouted.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"But _what_? Do you want money? I'm broke. My soul? It's not worth anything. My vir-!" I listed.

"NO!" She screeched just in time.

She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to calm down. After exhaustedly sighing, she slowly stalked towards me and nearly cracked her neck when she looked up.

"If I see you slacking off, _again_, I **will** remove you from the team. Got it, Kai-kun~" she said, emphasizing her point by poking my chest with her forefinger.

I glistened.

"THANK YOU RIKO-CHIN~" I said glomping her miniscule frame.

* * *

><p>"Ano, Kai-san…" he sa-<p>

"_OH MY GOSH_!" I screeched as I simultaneously slammed my locker door.

_'How could I have_ _missed him with that hair'_ I thought staring at the obnoxiously light blue mane.

"Ah Tetsu-chin. I totally saw you there. What is it?" I lied.

"No, you didn't" the infamous idiot grumbled.

I just waved him off and looked intently at Tetsu who was standing next to Bakagami.

"Would you like to come to Maji burger with Kagami-kun and I?" he asked as we all started headin out of the building.

"W-wait, what?" I asked

'_Why the hel-!'_

"My apologies, Kai-san…" he bowed politely.

"I just wanted to confirm something" he continued.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KUROKO?! DON'T GO INVITING THIS _AHO_!" Bakagami bellowed.

"I would LOVE to come. Thank you for the invite, Tetsu-chin" I smirked at bakagami's raging form in amusement.

"_Great_" He mumbled running a hand down his face.

"I have to deal with that stupid worker, and now you as well" He sulked.

"What 'stupid worker'" I questioned as we finally reached the school gates.

"There is this worker at maji burger that always annoys Kagami-kun, Kai-san" he said, a flash of recognition shining in his usually dull orbs.

"_Oh really now~?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hang on a sec. I need to go toilet" I stated awkwardly shrugging my bag up my shoulder.<em>

_Tetsu nodded his head at me while Bakagami scowled._

"_Tch. Just hurry up" he huffed as he strode towards the counter._

'_He's probably going to order a mountain of burgers like he always does' I cackled._

* * *

><p><em>I hastily changed into my uniform, not wanting to keep Kagami waiting any longer.<em>

'_Ohohohoho~'_

'_This is so much fun~'_

* * *

><p>"Hello. May I take your order, <em>Bakagami<em>?"

"**W-WHAT THE HELL?!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tadaima~_" I sung, swinging the door open.

I walked through the entranced and dumped my bags on the floor.

'_Gosh. Work is so tiring'_ I thought, walking into the living room.

I huffed in annoyance at the lack of a reply.

"Usually when someone says that, you reply with_ okaerinasai_~" I blanched, purposely standing in front of his vision.

"Kai-_chin_~" he whined, trying to look around my body to see the TV. His version of that would be tilting his head while the rest of his body lay still and unmoving from its sprawled out position on the couch.

"_Tch_. What did I say about copying my _speech defect_?" I scolded, grabbing the box of pocky from his hands.

"OI! _OI!_ WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT _STEALIN' MY SHIT_?!" I shouted as I recognised the brand.

"You didn't even save me some" I blanched, rattling the empty box.

He just shrugged his shoulders at me and open a packet of maiubo.

"Why, _thank you_, Shi-chin" I sung, swiping it from his hands.

I danced out of his clutches and ran towards the stairs, knowing he wouldn't chase me if it meant him having get up.

"Kai-_chin~_" he whined, looking over the couch with one arm stretched over it in a half-assed attempt to get it back.

"Juft gwet _Mwurho-chwin_ two gwet you some mwore" I muffled as I ate it.

He glared at me.

"…..He bought me that one" he huffed, flopping back onto the couch.

Feeling _guilty_, I decided to give it back to him,

"_Here_" I said placing it on his stomach.

He glared at my retreating form before crushing it.

"I can't eat the _packet_, Kai-_chin_"

* * *

><p>"NOBODY CRY, I'M HERE!" I shouted as I leapt into the classroom.<p>

The middle aged man just stroked his beard at my,_ dynamic_, entry.

"Ah~ just in time Mr Mur-!"

"AH! It's just Kai, Sensei!" I interrupted.

Sensei and I turned around at the screeching of a chair, along with all the other students that littered the room.

"Why are you suddenly turning up _EVERYWHERE_?!" He fumed, slamming his hands on his desk.

"I don't know but, I don't think that poor desk had anything to do with it" I blanched.

Sensei's laughter echoed throughout the room as he clapped me on the back.

"Ah, welcome Kai-san" he said after calming down, completely forgetting about Bakagami's outburst.

"I'm Shiroma-sensei" he introduced.

I bowed in greeting.

"Hello, Shiroma-sensei. I-!"

"AH! Introduce yourself to the class instead" he encouraged.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to face the class.

"Sit down, Kagami-san" sensei said.

He reluctantly sat down after noticing the many gazes of his peers.

"Hello. My name is Kai. My favourite colour is white, I like cats but not tigers-"

_*cue snort*_

"-, I have a younger brother and I play basketball" I concluded.

"_Kai-kun! Why is your favourite colour white?" _

"_Are you on the basketball team?"_

"_-How old is your bro-!"_

"_Do you have a girl-?"_

I awkwardly shuffled back and held up my hands at the bombardment of questions.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Sensei shouted.

"….uh" I dithered at the many hands being held up in the air.

"Yes?" I squeaked looking at a girl with large brown eyes and light brown pixie cut hair.

"Why is your favourite colour white, Kai-kun?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Holy shit that's cute- _I said that out loud, didn't I_?" I blurted.

She blushed a millions shades of red.

"My favourite colour is white because, well, it's like a blank canvas, _ne_?" I asked.

"y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Right. And because of that I believe it has the potential to become any colour…that and the fact that some _aho_ jacked the colour dark blue. _Tch_. How rude. He didn't even ask me! What if I wanted it, huh?! Inconsiderate di-!"

"KAI-SAN!" Sensei shouted, stopping me mid-rant.

I looked pointedly at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm too old for this" he mumbled.

"Next question then?" I supplied and watched as he nodded his head and sat back behind his desk.

This time I picked a male with black hair like seriously-

"You could hide so much shit in there because it's so dark an-!"

"KAI!" He exclaimed, dropping the suffix this time.

"….yes, sensei." I surrendered, not missing the many giggles and chuckles that littered the classroom.

I turned back to the boy.

"Are you on the basketball team?" he questioned, smiling at me.

'_This kid has dimples….I would totally tap tha-!'_

"Uhm, Kai-san?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am!" I finally answered.

He just nodded at me and looked down at his pencil.

"Kai-_kuuuuuuun~_" she screeched.

'_WILD FANGIRL FOUND!'_ My Pokémon senses told me.

'_WILD FANGIRL IS EVOLVING!'_ it continued as I saw her sit up straighter in her chair and made sure her chest jiggled as she frantically waved at me.

'_If she were an animal, she'd be a whorse' _I snorted.

'_Ok. I don't mean to be some judgmental asshole but, come on, they __**jiggled**__'_

"H-How old is your b-brother, Kai-kun?" She asked puffing up her blon-

_'Bleached'_ i thought.

"Uh, he's sixteen" i answered with a hand to my chin.

She gained a confused expression on her caked face.

"Wait, so, how old are you then?" She questioned.

"Seventeen" i supplied with a flick of my hair.

_'Senpai is here'_

"Y-YOU'RE A SENPAI?!" A few collected gasps and shouts rang.

"Yea-!"

"So, you're stupid then." A guy with bald hair and red rounded glasses said.

I looked at him wondering why he said that.

"W-well I m-mean to be h-held b-back a year, s-senpai!" He stuttered suddenly unconfident at the many female glares sent his way.

"Yeah, pretty much" I shrugged.

"I was home schooled so..._ye-ah_" I stretched not sure where I was going with my answer.

This guy started _sparkling_.

_'Oh my god. What..._' I thought, blanching at his 360.

"THAT'S SO COOL, KAI-SENPAI!" He shouted jumping out of his seat.

Apparently, all the other boys thought it was cool, not having to wake up early and come to school every day and...some other shit I blocked out.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" Sensei shouted.

They all scrambled back to their seats.

"Kai-san," he started and I turned towards him.

"Go and sit next to Teriko-san-!"

"Who's that?"

"The bald guy-!"

Said guy in question, sniffed; "_Sensei_" he whimpered.

"Ah~ ok sensei!" I said walking towards the empty seat.

I heard a few whispers behind me.

"Hey! Doesn't he look like this guy?!" They quietly whispered as i saw her point at some magazine.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't mention anything about him having an older brother!"

I saw sensei drag a hand down his face befo-!

"GIRLS!" He cracked.

"SORRY SENSEI" they cried shuffling around to hide the magazine. Though before they did, I caught a glimpse of it.

_'Why are they looking at basketball monthly? Are they into sports?' _I thought_._

_'No, no that can't be right. All girls these days are into that new model who wears eyeliner all the time. Like seriously, how does he get them so perfect everyd-!'_

"Kai-kun," Sensei started as he noticed my dazed expression.

I blinked at him a few times as I noticed a few sums on the board.

_'Oh dear god, no'_

His face broke out into a smile at my inner turmoil.

"Can you solve these, please?" He ask- _ordered_.

_'Aw crappers.'_ I thought.

_'This seat's right at the front! I'm always gonna' get picked on!_' I cried.

"Hey, _pssst_. Toriko-chin" I poked.

He started sweating.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"You know the answer, right? Tell me" I stated, scooting my chair closer to his.

"Oh no, you don't" sensei said as he pulled my chair back into its original position.

Tears streamed down my face at this horrible reality.

_'What happened to this fanfic? Why didn't the author put me next to Bakagami?! He's nice and cosy at the back! CHANGE MY SEAT~!'_

And so, the fourth wall _fell_.


	6. Chapter 6

I slammed the locker room open, not counting on it swinging back in my face.

"Ow!" I shouted, clutching my nose.

"Idiot" Hyuuga mumbled as he continued to take of his top.

"Kai-san?" Kuroko questioned, silently watching as I flopped face down onto the bench.

"Never again, will i talk to the female race" i mumbled.

"Tch. Move" Bakagami said as he kicked me off.

"_CAPTAIN~_!" I screeched as i fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT!" He shouted, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Bakagami kicked me off the bench" i pouted.

He glared at Bakagami and I.

"What? I needed to tie my shoelaces" he shrugged innocently.

_Tic mark._

He tightly grabbed onto Kagami's head and raised a threatening fist.

"Respect your Senpai's" he ground out.

"And you," he said turning to look at me, right when i pulled my shirt off.

"Yes?" I questioned.

He frowned.

"Why do you have so many bandages?" He questioned gaining the attention of everyone else.

"_Eh_? Kai-kun?" Koganei said blinking.

Mitobe agreed with a nod of his head.

"I was in an accident yeah" I replied.

They blanched.

"What kind of accident, Kai-san" Tsuchida asked kindly.

I rested my elbow against my locker door and jut my hip out.

"Well you see," I started, coolly gelling my hair back.

"I fell off my bike-!"

"Tch. Lame" Bakagami interrupted.

It seemed like the rest of them lost interest at my lame 'accident' as they went back to getting changed.

I sulked as i took my shorts out of my locker.

"I could've been talking about a motorbike, you know"

"Were you?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"No, bu-!"

"_Oh_..." Deadpan.

* * *

><p>I dropped to the floor, officially drained of any energy from Riko's harsh training.<p>

'_Her training reminds me of that old man who owns that gym I use….Tch. He makes me do some similar shi-! WAIT A SECOND! IS SH-!' _

"This year, at the beginning and end of summer vacation, we'll be making two trips, to the beach and the mountains!" Riko said, effectively cutting off my train of thought

She put her hands on her hips as Hyuuga spoke up;

"The qualifiers for the winter cup start right after summer vacation ends! It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible. Let's give it everything we have! Dismissed!"

I stood next to Kiyoshi, smiling the whole time.

_'Sexy-senpai is so close!'_

"Wait, _what_...?" I asked.

They just ignored me...

I stayed with Riko and Hyuuga to see if I could find out what was going on.

"Sorry but, I have to go talk to the teachers about our training camp!" she said before running off.

I slumped.

"_He-_!" I tried to ask Hyuuga but he walked off

'_WHAT THE-!'_

I sighed as I dragged myself towards where Kuroko was moving a scoreboard thingy.

"_Oi_! When did we get a dog?!" I shouted, running over and scooping it up.

"_Ow_!"

"Sorry"

"That hurt. Look where you're going!" I heard Kagami complain as Kuroko bumped into him with the scoreboard.

"_Baka_" I mumbled, rubbing my face against the puppies.

"Kagami-kun, please don't stagger around like that" Kuroko said.

Kagami's grip on the two balls in his hands, tightened.

"It's his fault for hang-!" He stopped as he noticed the dog in my hands.

"What?" I asked snuggling the dog.

Kagami visibly shivered as I stepped closer to him.

"_Hey_! Get away from me!" He sweated.

I held the dog out towards him and nearly laughed as he ran behind Kuroko.

"It seems we'll be able to take Nigou with us on our trips" he said.

I looked at 'Nigou'

"Is that their nam-?"

"His" Kuroko interrupted. I nodded.

"Yes it is" he continued.

"Why is his name number..._oh_" I blanched as I noticed the significance between Kuroko's and Nigous' eyes.

"Never mind..." I said gently putting Nigou down.

I watched in amusement as he ran around Kagami's feet.

"Don't bring him, he's annoying!"

I looked behind them and saw Kiyoshi, Tsuchida and Koganei looking at us, each with a ball in their hands.

_'Ohohoho. Sexy-senpai, here I come'_ I thought striding towards them.

"-each other again" I caught the end of Koganei's sentence.

"But they seem to be arguing a lot more" he continued.

I looked at Tsuchida as he spoke up. "Are they okay?"

Kiyoshi walked forward and I held out a hand to him. "They're fine" he answered.

_'Don't leave me, senpai'_ I cried.

No one seemed to notice my looming presence.

_'Have I been around Kuroko for too long?!'_ I thought in despair.

"But they haven't been passing to each other during practice today" Koganei stated.

_'Who are they talking about~?'_ I thought in question.

I noticed their gazes were focused on Kuroko and Bakagami's arguing forms.

_'Wait, what? I'm so lost~!'_

_'IT'S SO BRIGHT'_ I thought flinching away from Kiyoshi's smile at Koganei.

"That's just for now," he answered.

"They'll pass again in the winter"

I dropped to my knees.

_"WHY DO I MISS ALL THE DRAMA_?!" I screamed, grabbing my hair while tears streamed down my face.

If that didn't grab their attention, I don't know what would.

* * *

><p>"One more time, everyone! Gather 'round!" Hyuuga yelled.<p>

I jogged over to him with everyone else and flinched at the seriousness on his face.

"We're currently facing grave danger" he started, the atmosphere became dark as he ominously continued;

"In order to make two trips this year, we chose cheap lodgings. We'll have to make our own food, which is where our problem lies." he suddenly stopped and gulped.

"Coach-"He started,

"-will be cooking for us!" He sweated.

_'What's so bad about that~?'_ I thought, not noticing the terrified expressions of the second years.

* * *

><p>'<em>What is this?!'<em> I thought, looking at the solid vegetables.

"Curry!" Riko said, hands behind her back with a wide smile on her face.

I looked down at the plate in front of me a bit sceptical. Apparently I wasn't the only one, judging by the rest of their faces.

I looked down the right side of the row, and watched as; Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida ate a spoonful…

I sunk down in my seat at their reactions.

'_Is it really that bad'_ I cringed.

I looked to the left and saw Furihata, baldy and…that other guy, shaking.

I turned my gaze to Riko and saw her hide her hands behind her back with a crestfallen expression.

"It wasn't very good, was it?" She said.

'…_Riko-chin…' _

Deciding to brave it, I tried a spoonful-

'_OH MY GOD!'_

I tried not to show my disgust in order to not upset Riko.

'_Riko-chin, don't be sad….'_ I thought, not liking such a sad expression on her face.

I stared down at the steaming plate and without a second thought, _I gobbled it down._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kai-san?" Kuroko asked, gently poking my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around my aching stomach.<em>

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_I nodded._

"_Peachy"_

* * *

><p>My spoon clattering on the plate caught everyone's attention.<p>

'_Are those sparkl__**-TEARS**__?!_' I thought looking at Izuki and Koganei.

"_Shisho_…." He said, bringing a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"Kai-kun…." Cat- _Koganei_ whispered, wiping his eyes.

Tsuchida sat there looking at me with his mouth wider than usual.

'_Mitobe looks sick…' I thought, looking at his quickly paling face._

The scraping of a chair brought me out of my thoughts and I watched on in fascination as Hyuuga headed towards the door.

'…_.He ate it, too….' _I thought, blankly staring at his empty plate.

'_Who knew the captain could be such a gentlemen' _I thought, blinking.

"-_Spicy_. I'm just going to get a drink" he said, leaving the room.

"_Huh_…?" I said, completely missing what he said before.

I saw Kiyoshi grab the ladle, as if going to serve some more.

"It had a unique taste, but it was very good and it had the most important ingredient." he said.

I watched as Riko's face lit up, my admiration for him went soaring.

'_Kiyoshi, you…..' _I thought with tears in my eyes.

"It had Love..." I heard him finish.

I walked around the table and stood next to him, empty plate in hand.

I smiled at Riko's wide eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

"It tasted _almost_ as sexy as Kiyoshi-senpai looks, Riko-chin" I inputted, probably making things worse.

He looked at me with a freaked out expression, eyes widening slightly at my confession.

"….._What_..?" I shrugged, ignoring the exasperated sighs behind me.

"But you may have gone wrong somewhere in your cooking…" Kiyoshi said.

He turned to Riko with a closed eye smile.

"Why don't you try making it again?" he encouraged.

I beamed at her flustered face, silently agreeing with him.

"After all," I started, putting my plate down next to the pot.

"Practice makes perfect" I concluded with a wide smile in her direction.

A small determined smile broke out onto her face as she gave a small affirmative nod.

"Okay!" she said.

* * *

><p>'<em>What men! You guys are such men!'<em>

* * *

><p>"Can someone teach Riko how to make it?" Kiyoshi said, slamming a large hand down on the table.<p>

My own hands came to rest on the table, my hair blocking their view of my face.

"Kiyoshi, you're dripping some kind of weird sweat!" Koganei worried.

"_Senpai~_" I whimpered as I clutched onto Kiyoshi's arm.

A shock rang throughout my body as I touched hi-

'_OH MY GOD I'M TOUCHING SEXY-SENPAI! LET THE SHIPS SAIL~!'_ I thought, eyes sparkling instead of the previous tears that inhabited them.

"I know, Kai-san. We'll make it through this" he said.

Turning to me, I saw the tears mixed with sweat that ran down his face.

"Mitobe then?" Koganei questioned, giving up on me as soon as he saw my sparkly aura.

"Mit-!" Tsuchida said but stopped as they lay upon Mitobe's, _literally white_, body.

'_How did he get those special effects?'_ I thought, jealously looking at the angel-like light that shadowed over him.

"He's gone!" Koganei freaked.

I nodded my head not really caring as I snuggled into Kiyoshi's arm.

He just stood there, still recovering from the food mishap.

'_I'm soooo taking advantage of this!_' I cackled, tightening my grip on him.

"So who's going to teach her? Me or Izuki?" Tsuchida asked.

Before any of us could answer, the sound of the cooker being turned on could be heard.

I promptly let go of Kiyoshi as I saw who was behind the source of noise.

'_Well I never!'_ I thought looking at Bakagami in an apron.

"What? This looks delicious!" I heard Furihata exclaim, crowding 'round the plate of food Kagami set down, along with baldy and catman.

I shuffled over to them, letting go of Kiyoshi's arm _(Aw man~)_ , staring intently at the plate as Koganei tried some.

"It's so good!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him a bit _sceptical_….

"Kagami, how?" baldy asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kagami. _How_?" I asked, using his actual name this time, _only because I was curious_.

"I live by myself" He answered side glancing at me.

I shrugged, sitting down just as Hyuuga and Izuki came over.

"This is so good!" Hyuuga said, filling his bowl.

I grabbed my chopsticks and tried a piece, Izuki looking at me to gauge my reaction.

I clapped Kagami on his back, making him jut forward in surprise.

I ignored his glare and said;

"You'd make a good housewife, _Kagami-kaa-san-!_"

_I don't know what I did to deserve a face full of food but, that's what I got._


	7. Chapter 7

'_Wow'_ I thought looking out at the ocean.

'_I haven't been to the beach in ages!' _I sparkled _(Probably because I was standing next to Senpai~)_

I promptly ignored what they were saying as I remembered when I met_ 'them'_

* * *

><p><em>*OMG IT'S THE FIRST FLASHBACK! BUM BUM BUM! 1 YEAR AGO*<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I touch them?" I asked, pointing to her badonka donks.<em>

"…_What…?" She asked, confused at my request._

"_I SAID-!" I started before she clocked on and screeched;_

"_DAI-CHAN~!" I swiftly covered my ears at the banshee like scream._

_I blinked my eyes as a tanned boy jogged over here, a severely annoyed expression printed on his face._

"_What?" He scowled, not noticing me._

"_I told you not to call me that" He complained, lazily picking at his ear._

"_H-He-!" she stuttered, pointing a finger at me before burying herself in his bare chest._

"_He, what? Touched you?" he said, 'brows scrunching up as he eyed my form with distaste._

_She shook her head and mumbled;_

"_No. Bu-!"_

"_Tch. Why did you call me over then?!" He shouted._

_She looked up at him with a tearful expression._

"_HE __**ASKED**__ IF HE COULD TOUCH ME!" She shouted right in his face._

_He looked taken aback at what she said before glaring at me._

"_Hey, at least I asked first" I surrendered, raising my hands up._

"_Baka..." he mumbled but, I wasn't quite sure on who he was talking too._

_I raised a hand to my chin._

"_I wanted to see if they were real. If you ask me, asking her was gentlemen like." I said, slicking my hair back._

"_Tch. Just don't touch her, got it?" He warned, shoving her off of him._

"_Dai-chan!" She exclaimed, stumbling as to catch herself from falling in the sand._

_I looked him in the eye, serious for a change before nonchalantly shrugging._

"_Hey," I started,_

"_You can't blame me for checking out Mai-chans possible competition" I slurred, not missing the spark in his eyes._

_And thus began the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm….'<em> I thought.

'_I never did get his name…'_ I slumped.

However, I didn't have time to reminisce as the screeching of a car brought me out of my thoughts.

"Brats" he said as the window rolled down.

'_NO WA-!'_ I thought recognising who it was when he pulled down his glasses.

I frantically waved at him.

"HEY, OLD MAN!" I greeted with a wide smile.

His face looked downcast as he noticed me.

"Kai…" he warned, frown deepening.

"_Tora_-_sensei_…." I whined, walking up to the window.

"Brat, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned as I sat on my knees and rested my palms where his window disappeared to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pouted, ignoring the questioning gazes of the team behind me.

"Kai-chan, _move_" he glared, opening his car door, simultaneously pushing me out of the way.

He popped the trunk and proceeded to take pieces of-

'_Hoops? Basketball stand, hoop, thingies?'_ I questioned, as het set them up on the beach.

I sat up and crossed my legs, watching the team look on at him in confusion.

"_Here_" he said, handing Riko a piece of paper.

She looked down at it with wide eyes.

"This is Kai's personal training list" He said, _grinning_ at me.

'_What the- NO!'_ I thought internally crying.

"How do you get him to do _all_ of this?" she cried out.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

She glared at me, her hand twitchi-

'_Uh-oh'_

"He barely does the _regular_ training I set!" she complained, hands on her hips.

"Kai-_chan_," he started, walking towards where I sat, in front of his car door.

"Listen to my beloved daughter or I'll _double_ your training" He threatened, kicking me over.

I whimpered, rubbing my elbow as I stood up.

He shut the car door, and put his glasses back on.

"You lay a hand on her, and I'll _kill_ you" He said glaring at the rest of them.

I didn't need to look to _know_ that they were shivering.

"Coach's dad…" Hyuuga said

"He's as scary as ever!" Koganei finished.

I scoffed.

'_That was nothing'_ I slumped.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh, it's too hot'<em> I thought, fanning myself with my hand.

"_Arf!_" I heard Nigou bark.

I collapsed backwards and slung my right leg and arm over the concrete bench thingy so they just hung there, dangling.

"I know right" I said, answering him.

I felt him crawl on my stomach and I raised a hand to pet him.

"Why, hello there, Nigou" I greeted, smiling down at him.

He wagged his tail at me and stuck his tongue out as I sratched behind his ear.

"Arf! Arf!" he barked.

"What is-!"  
>"WHAT ARE YOU <em>DOING<em>?" She shouted, hitting me over the head.

Nigou had the sense to jump off of me before I fell onto the sand, getting a mouthful of it in the process.

"Relaxing..?" I supplied, sitting up and rubbing my head.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do they look like they're relaxing?" She stressed, pointing at Kagami and Kiyoshi's sweating for-

"It's a bit hot, _eh_, Riko-chin? Don't you think they should take their tops _off_?" I suggested, smirking down at her as I stood up to my full height.

She sighed, exasperated.

"Sometimes, I don't think you're male" she spat.

I looked at her confused.

"Why? Do I have to be _female_ to appreciate the _male_ anatomy? Why can't I like _both_? I'm just widening my choice of suitors" I said, gelling my hair back.

"Never mind" she sweat dropped, taking a step away from me.

"Now, if you'll _excuse_ me" I said stretching one of my legs, preparing to walk back to the concrete bench thingy I was previously resting on.

"Not so fast. _KUROKO_!" She shouted, grabbing my arm to stop me from going anywhere.

"Riko-chin~" I whined, watching as Kuroko made his way over.

"Coach-san?" He asked, panting heavily.

She nodded to herself after seeing his exhausted form.

"You're switching with Kai" She stated with no room for argument.

I looked at her absolutely appalled.

"RIKO-CHIN-!" I tried to refuse.

"_Hai_" he said, walking off to where I could only assume Nigou was.

"Yosh! Go and have some fun, Kai-kun~" She sung, pushing me towards where they were playing.

'_I feel like I'm going to get eaten'_

* * *

><p>'<em>WHAT TH-!' <em>I thought, tapping the gym floor with my foot.

'_It feels weird' _I thought, scrunching my nose.

"_KAI!" _Izuki shouted to me, just as Hyuuga shot a basket.

'_Hmm..? Why does he look so shocked?' _I thought looking at his flabbergasted expression.

I ran towards the hoop, swiping the ball as it left the basket.

'_My movements aren't sloppy…flopping around the place like they used to' _I thought dribbling the ball towards the other side of the court.

Kiyoshi entered my vision, not being in the mood to actually play properly _(when am I ever?)_, I passed the ball the Izuki.

'_So he noticed it, too' _I thought looking at his surprised expression as he ran off.

I came to a full stop (next to Kiyoshi of course~) and saw him analysing the change in their gameplay.

'_Ah'_ I thought, noticing the difference in their footing.

'_That makes a huge difference'_ I thought, nodding.

I looked over at Riko and saw her intently looking at them, too.

'_Ohohoho, she's sneaky'_ I thought, understanding the real reason for playing on the beach.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h<em>" I sighed, as the machine massaged my shoulders.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a shadow loomed over me.

'_This must be fate, we're meant to be!'_ I thought, opening my eyes I saw it was Kiyoshi.

"Kai-san," He started, smiling at me.

'_Holy schmoly. That is one smile I will never get used to'_ I thought in awe.

"Can I use it when you're finished, please?" He asked leaning his back on the wall opposite me, obviously waiting for my answer.

I nodded.

"Yes, Senpai" I answered, getting up.

His eyes widened at my actions _(Or was it that I called him Senpai~?)_ and he stepped towards me.

"_No, no, no_" He said, shaking his hands in front of him.

I looked at him confused.

"I thought you wanted to use it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded nervously.

"Only when you've finished, Kai-san" He said.

"I am though" I said, sitting down beside the chair with my legs crossed.

I patted the seat in invitation.

"Have a seat, Senpai." I said wagging my eyebrows at him.

He sat down, staring at me warily all the while.

I looked up at him mischievously.

"I doubt its massages are better than mine though, _if you know what I mean._" I cackled, just as Riko came 'round the corner.

"Ah, Teppei, Kai-kun" She greeted, stopping in front of us, obviously set on striking a conversation up with us.

I deflated, my shoulders hunched as I leant my head in my hands.

'_Why Riko-chin, WHY?'_ I cried.

I removed my hands from my face and looked at Kiyoshi, only to find him in a conversation with Riko.

"I'm just gonna'….._yeah_" I said, them not even paying attention to what I was saying.

I crawled away, tears streaming down my face.

'_I didn't even get any sexy time with Senpai!'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh? Where did Kai-san, go?" Kiyoshi said, suddenly noticing the lacking presence of his self-proclaimed soul mate.<em>

_Riko sighed in annoyance._

"_Hopefully back to the hole he crawled out from" She mumbled, thinking about all the times he gave her a headache._


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning~" I sung, prancing down the hallway.

"_Ack_-! Idiot!" Kagami-kaa-san said, choking on his toothpaste.

He poked me in the shoulder with his toothbrush as he rinsed his mouth.

"I nearly choked-!"

"That's what she said!" I cackled, _finally_ getting a chance to use the over rated innuendo.

"Kai-san, please don't scare Kagami-kun like that."

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched, clinging onto Bakagami.

_"Tetsu-chin!" _I cried, looking at him horrified at his sudden appearance.

"GET OFF ME!" Bakagami shouted, trying to peel me off of his body which I seemed to wrap myself around.

I untangled myself from him and sniffed.

He politely dipped his head.

"I apologise, Kai-san" he said, after wiping his mouth from rinsing it.

_'What...?'_ I thought.

"When did you get here, Tetsu-chin?" I asked, squirting some toothpaste on my own toothbrush.

He and Kagami set their cups down and both looked at me.

"I was here the whole time, Kai-san" he said before walking off down the corridor, Bakagami trailing behind him.

I looked around the hallway, blinking at its emptiness.

I looked in the mirror and grinned at myself.

"Kai, i would totally tap you. I don't know why other people don't see your sexiness" I winked.

Sighing in awe at my awesomeness, I decided to actually brush my tee-!

"_EEEHHHHHH?!"_

_'WHAT TH-!'_ I thought, running down the hall, not noticing the trail of toothpaste mixed with drool, dripping down my chin.

I hid around the corner, watching them interact.

"What are you doing here?!" Mould-face shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kagami and Kuroko.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kagami viciously replied.

"Shutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together~" the guy next to mou-!

'_Ohohohoho what do we have here?'_ I thought noticing his _smexy_ presence.

'_I could totally build my own harem!'_ I cackled.

I frowned.

'_Stop getting off track. I have plenty of time to build my harem, later' _I thought, slapping myself back into gear.

"Google, search;_ Green haired Shutoko student_

* * *

><p>"<em>KAA-SAN-!"<em> I yelled, leaping around the corner.

"…?"

"Who are you, _nanodayo_?" He spoke.

I shivered, stepping closer to Kaa-san.

'_My tsundere senses are tingl-!'_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KAA-SAN, _AHO_?" Kaa-san shouted, raising a fist at me.

I raised my hands, surrendering.

"Who says I was talking to you? _Gosh_, Kagami, not everything's about you." I said backing up and turning my gaze to the newcomers.

'_What's so funny~?'_ I thought looking at the guy with dark hair, laughing.

"IDI-!" Kagami started before I interrupted him,

"Besides, I could've been referring to _mould-face_ over there" I said, pointing to glasses guy.

"_M-MOULD-FACE!"_ He stuttered, face red out of anger while his friend started cracking up.

I nodded at him, pointing to his hair.

"Green hair. Mould is green. M_ould-face_." I said like it was so simple.

"_Pft_!" I heard Kagami stifle his laughter, along with the guy beside mould-face.

"Shin-chan, _Shin-chan_! Can I call you that?!" Beamed his friend, looking up at him full of hope-

"_NO_!" He screeched, viciously shoving his glasses up his nose to try and hide his blush.

'_WIILD TSUNDERE FOUND'_ My Pokémon senses told me.

"Kai-san, you have toothpaste on your face" Kuroko pointed.

I lifted the bottom of my shirt up and used it to wipe my whole face.

I positively glowed at Kuroko.

"Such a good Kouhai you are" I cooed, gently grabbing his cheeks.

"_Kouhai_?" his friend asked.

My head snapped towards him, hands dropping from Kuroko's face as I dramatically raised them in the air.

"_OH NO!"_ I gasped, ignoring Bakagami's annoyed glare.

"I forgot to introduce myself~!" I sung, getting down on one knee.

"I am a seventeen year old called Kai, _oh great_ Midorima Shintaro, believer of sata-_Oha sa_" I corrected.

'_Phew. Nearly got those mixed up!'_ I thought sweating.

Mould-face looked at me, sceptical at how I knew his name.

"You know Shin-chan?!" his friend exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"_Correction_. Google does." I said, showing him my recent history on my phone.

He laughed along with me, slapping me on the back.

"I'm Takao Kazunari, _Kai-kun~"_ he introduced with a wide smile on his face.

'_Oh shit. I need to start carrying sunglasses around with me'_

* * *

><p>I looked down at my blue bib and then back up at the team opposite me.<p>

'_What the hell….?'_

"Starting today, instead of holding our scheduled practice in the gym, we're going to be practicing with Shutoku High!" Riko said, grinning like a madman-woman.

I hung back on the side-lines, set on sitting the practice out.

'_No way am I playing with mould-face over there'_ I moaned, already knowing about his shooting ability.

"Kagami-kun, hold on," Riko said.

"Huh..?" he said, stopping and turning around.

"Go and buy drinks for everyone" she ordered, innocently.

"What?!" He exclaimed, leaning forward and stamping his foot on the ground.

Riko just smiled at him, ignoring his outburst.

"Run on the beach to the convenience store, 500 metres away!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.

'_BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! BAKA!'_ I cackled uncontrollably at his misfortune.

"WHY?!" He shouted.

Her smile dampened as she pondered for a moment.

"They'll probably be heavy so you can bring them one at a time!" She suggested.

His eyes widened, disbelief stretching itself across his face.

"One at a time?" he said, horrified.

I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out laughing, causing me to hunch over in pain from laughing too much.

'_Oh god. She's not finished!'_ I thought, choking on my laughter after noticing a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh and take Kai with you-!"

"WHAAAT! _RIKO-CHIN~~~~_" I cried absolutely horrified.

She pushed me towards Kagami and started shooing us away.

"Everyone's practicing, Hurry!" She smiled.

"Riko-chin~" I whined.

She pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere.

She tapped the top of it- where something was written next to the number 1.

"This is the first thing in your training, Kai-kun~"

'_Tora-sensei,'_ I thought, clenching my fists as I ran off with Kagami.

'_Your daughter is the devils spawn, you being Satan himself'_


	9. Chapter 9

"S-Senpai…" I whispered.

'_Now's my chance!'_ I thought, looking at Kiyoshi only a few steps away.

"**Oh god, **_**no**_**. Someone **_**stop**_** him"** Kagami mumbled in English.

I promptly glared at him in irritation.

"**Shut up, **_**Kaa-san**_**."** I replied, pulling my eyelid down and sticking my tongue out at him as I ran towards Kiyoshi.

Kagami blanched.

"He's going to say something stupid, I can feel it." He mumbled, pointedly looking at me.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SENPAI! HE'S JUST JEALOUS THAT HE HASN'T GOT A SEXY SENPAI LIKE I DO!" I shouted, clutching onto Kiyoshi's arm, glaring at Bakagami

"See what I mean?" Kagami stated, looking at the others in between us.

Kiyoshi looked at me and gently pulled my arm off of him.

He smile-

"Wait a second, Senpai" I said, swiftly pulling a pair of sunglasses out from my training bag.

"_Continue_" I encouraged, waving a hand in front of me.

He looked at me, quizzically.

"Ok…"

I sparkled.

"Can I hold your hand, Senpai?" I glittered, eyes wide in hope.

His eyebrows scrunched up, the smile, however, not leaving his face.

"Maybe….later..." He answered, taking a step back.

"Ok!" I replied skipping backwards to join Izuki and Hyuuga at the back, all the while thinking;

'_SENPAI NOTICED ME!'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Izuki," I started, leaning on his smaller frame.<p>

"Yes, Shisho?" He answered, looking up at me, eyes sparkling.

I cleared my throat and looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you have a map? Because _I'm getting lost in your eyes._" I waggled my eyebrows at him, inviting him to answer me.

He seemed to catch my drift as he replied;

"Are you religious? Because _you're the answer to all my prayers_"

_Snort_.

"If you were a tropical fruit, _you'd be a fine apple_"

_Exasperated sigh._

I turned to Hyuuga, annoyed at his unneeded input.

I grinned at his annoyed glare.

"What?" He frowned.

"I don't have a library card, do you mind if I _check you out instead_?" I said, chuckling at his flustered face.

I heard Riko giggle behind me, so I turned my head to look at her;

"Do you know what material my top is?" I asked, grinning at her confused face.

Izuki stifled a laugh with his hand, obviously knowing where I was going with this.

I winked at Riko

"Its _boyfriend material_" I cackled, not noticing the paper fan raised above her head.

"_B-BAKA!"_

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Riko said, stopping Izuki and I's, pun exchange, standing on the other side of the small crossing, opposite to where we were heading.<p>

The rest of the group stopped at her sudden question and turned to her, quizzically.

"_What_? To the station." Hyuuga replied, confused at why she asked.

Riko scoffed.

"Why do you think we held our training camp here?" She rhetorically asked.

Sighing at our blank expressions she continued;

"This year they're holding the games here!" She stressed.

"I see." Izuki nodded, whipping out his phone.

I crowded 'round his phone, wanting to see what he was looking at.

"Today's quarterfinal game is between…." He stretched, scrolling through the information.

Hyuuga, getting impatient, stepped forward to look at Izuki's phone.

They both looked taken aback at the information it displayed;

* * *

><p><em>Today 14:00<em>

_Second Quarterfinal Game_

_Kaijo High School (Kanagawa)_

_Touou Academy (Tokyo)_

* * *

><p>"….Kaijo and Touou!" Izuki summed.<p>

I nodded in thought.

"Yeah, _yeah_. I thought as much" I said with a hand to my chin.

"You knew, Kai-kun?" Koganei asked, looking up at me bewildered.

My eyes darted to the side, skimming over his form.

"I know everything" I said, pointedly looking at Kuroko for no reason at all.

He met my gaze with his passive one.

"You know Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, Kai-san?" He questioned.

I felt everyone's gazes on me.

"….Who are they_…?"_

"…"

"_!"_

"_?!"_

'_I'm losing too many brain cells!'_

* * *

><p>"Why are you sitting here..?" He questioned, generally curious.<p>

I turned my head away from Kiyoshi's form at the front of the bus.

'_Why is there only one seat?!_' I thought as I noticed his seat had only _one_ space.

I sighed and decided to answer Kagami;

"We need to work on our _**bromance**_" I said, determination shining in my eyes as I raised an encouraging fist.

He grimaced at me and continued to look out of the window, _ignoring_ me.

I pouted.

"Hey, _Kaa-san_" I poked.

_Tic mark._

"Would you stop calling me that?!" He fumed, steam coming out of his ears as he glared at me.

"_Fine_. I'll just ask _Muro-chin_" I huffed, crossing my arms.

He _tut_ at me.

"Go ask _'muro-chin'_, then" He said, once again _ignoring_ me for the _scenery_.

"I don't even know who that is…" He grumbled.

"But, _Tai-chin_-!" I whined.

His eyebrows twitched.

"_Why do you have so many nicknames for me?!_ Just pick one already goddamn it!" He complained.

"But you suite all of them!" I refused.

I sighed at his angry expression and decide to actually get to the point (for once).

I shook my head and continued;

"You know Himuro, _right_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at me, bewildered.

"_Tatsuya?_" He frowned;

"How do you know him?" He questioned, looking suspiciously at me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, _Muro-chin_. And let me tell you, it was _love at first sig-!"_

"_IDIOT!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>What's with that haircut? You hiding a Sharingan under there or somethin'? Looks like a pretty shit cosplay to me" I stated, looking at his black hair, a fringe covering one of his eyes.<em>

"_Excuse me?" He said, holding a top in his hand._

_I noticed the others in the room stop changing to stare at me and shitty-cosplay guy._

* * *

><p>"YOU JUST <em>WALKED<em> INTO THEIR _**CHANGING ROOM**_?!" Bakagami bellowed, interrupting my story-telling.

I nodded my head with a hand on my chin.

His eyes widened as he suddenly seemed to reaise something.

"S-Shitty cosplay guy?!" He stuttered, laughter leaking through his lips.

I promptly ignored him as he went into a laughing fit, once nearly hitting his face on the chair infr-!

'_Hey, when did Tetsu turn around?' _I thought, looking at his curious eyes.

"Did you really walk into their changing room, Kai-san?" He questioned with a small tilt of his head.

Kagami spluttered to a stop and turned to hear my answer;

"Yeah, and _boy_ did I walk in at the right time~" I sung, choosing to ignore Kagami's freaked out expression.

* * *

><p>'<em>Holy hell look at those hips! They are harem-worthy!'<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you have to tell me your thoughts, as well?!" He complained, yet again cutting off my story telling.<p>

I nodded my head.

"It's all part of the experience."

"_?!"_

* * *

><p><em>We seemed to have a stare down before he broke it by saying;<em>

"_Ano, Stranger-san? We have the same hairstyle…."_

"_Your statement is irrelephant" I blanched._

_'That was good. Gotta' save it for later' I blinked._

_Silence echoed throughout the room (Save for the few jaws hitting the floor)_

'_Jeez, tough crowd~'_

"_ANYWAYS! I brought this idiot" I said simultaneously breaking the silence by pushing the giant baby inside the room._

"_Kai-chin~" He whined, his glare contradicting his childish complaints;_

"_You tricked me~"_

_I glared up at him._

"_That's what you get for raiding my stash" I snapped, yanking his bag off of my shoulder._

"_Here. I bet you left it at home on purpose. Probably to use it as an excuse to miss practice, __**again**__" I said, promptly chucking it in his face._

"_What?" I blanched, addressing the rest of the people in the dressing with a raised eyebrow._

"_Never seen anyone so sexy?" I said, running a hand through my hair-Tamaki style-._

* * *

><p><em> 'Is he serious?!'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shitty cosplay guy, sighed and continued to change, kicking the rest of them back in gear as they copied him.<em>

_I sauntered over to shitty cosplay guy, kicking Shi-chin out of the way to get to him-!_

"_Kai-chin!" He glared, picking himself up off of the floor._

_I waved a hand at him._

"_So," I drawled, leaning beside shitty cosplay guys' locker._

_He side glanced at me._

"_Yes, stranger-san?" He asked politely with a small smile, despite what just occurred._

'_Smooth mode: Activated'_

"_What's your name?" I asked, brushing my hair back._

_He closed his locker._

"_It's common curtesy to give your name first, Stranger-san" He said._

_I smirked at him._

"_The name's Kai. Ban-kai…ha ha….get it? ...No? Ok."_

"…_..Himuro Tatsuya…" He said warily after my, strange, introduction._

'_It's not strange if you watch bleach' I sniffed._

_I followed him with my eyes as he sat down on the bench, tying his shoelaces._

"_Sorry I'm late." I said, crouching down in front of him._

_He turned his attention away from his trainers and looked at me._

"_What for, Kai-san?" He asked._

'_Hook, line and sinker'_

"_I was sent to catch you when you fell from heaven."_

* * *

><p><em>Deadpan.<em>

"That sounds exactly like you" He blanched, a dead expression on his face.

"_What's with that negative reacti-?"_

"Kai-san," Kuroko interrupted, a calculating look in his eyes.

'_Well that's never a good thing'_

"Is your brother Mura-!"

My eyes widened.

"Can you _hear_ that?_ IthinkRiko-chin'scallin'me" _I rushed.

Grabbing my bag, I jumped out of my seat and shot towards where I saw Riko chillin'.

'_Totally nailed that get away' _I praised, reaching up and grabbing onto a dangling handle.

Looking back at Kuroko, I noticed he started talking to Kagami.

'_I'm no lip reader but, he just said something beginning with an 'M'' I thought, intently staring at his lips._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_They better be talkin' about Mould-face'_

* * *

><p>AN: Gosh! Layin' it on thick! I think everyone can pretty much guess who's who and what's what now…..This is more or less based off of the anime (If you didn't already know that)…also, I apologise if it lacks depth in description…..i mostly left it up to your guys' imagination and knowledge of the manga and anime to know all the scenery and shit….Also, I know there isn't any romance yet (Well, not on Kiyoshi's part anyways) but I'm getting there, definitely!...The next 'chapter' is more of an Omake…? It's like small series of Kiyoshi's and Kai's relationship development and all that drama llama…..I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions by the way (Good or bad!) so, please review!

(Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited/alerted this story! Like seriously, you don't understand how happy it makes me to know you guys actually like it! Again, thanks a bunch and I hope you'll stick around until the end!)


	10. The Omake

#1

"Senpai, why do you eat that?" I questioned, pointing to the bag in his hands.

'_Maybe that's why he's so swe- geez. Talk about cheesy…'_

"B-Because I like it…_?_" He answered, shoving another piece in his mouth.

I 'hmph'ed and continued to collect all the disregarded basketballs.

As I stood up from my crouch of picking up another ball, I came face to face with a brown packet.

"Do you want some?" He offered, shaking said packet right in front of me.

I eagerly nodded.

"Yes please, Senpai! My hands are a bit full though" I said glancing down at said hands in misery-!

'_This is my chance! This could be like one of those shoujo mangas!'_

* * *

><p><em>His fingers brushed my lips as I closed my mouth around the sweet.<em>

_I closed my eyes to savour the flavour._

"_Do you want another one?" He offered, face closing in._

"_Y-Yes please, senp-!" my eyes widened as his mouth met mine, the familiar taste of the sweet entering my system._

"_TEPPEI-KUN!" I shrieked as his mouth left mine._

_Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes._

"_I TRUSTED YOU, SENPAI!" I cried, fisted hands banging against his firm chest._

_His grip tightened around my waist, as I hit repeatedly hit him._

"_I thought you wanted this" He breathed, air ghosting over my lips as he leaned in once again._

"_YAMETE! B-BAKA!" I stuttered, cheeks reddening at the close proximity._

"_S-Stop it!" I weakly shouted-Shoujo style-, even though I made no actual attempt to break free._

"_H-He-!" His lips met mine in a passion-!_

* * *

><p>Blood leaked out of my nose.<p>

"_K-KAI-SAN?!"_

* * *

><p><em>#2<em>

'_He looks so….happy…' I_ thought, watching from the side-lines as he played.

"Riko-chin," I started, looking up at her from my laying down position.

She turned her head.

"Is Kiyoshi always like this?" I questioned, just as he used his 'right of postponement'

My eyes widened at the move.

'_Senpai….' _I thought.

I saw Riko nod.

"Yeah. Pretty much" She answered, eyes glazed over as if reminiscing.

'…_LOOKS SO SEXY!'_

* * *

><p>Riko had just kicked me off the bench for not participating…again.<p>

"Do you need some help, Kai-san?" A hand entered my vision.

Trailing up the arm of the hand I saw Kiyoshi on the other end.

I swiftly grabbed his hand.

'_W-What was t-that?' _I thought, resting a hand on my chest as I let go of his hand, standing up.

My hand clenched my shirt, right where my heart resided.

"Kai-san?" He asked, laying his hands on my shoulders.

I lifted my head up and stared into his eye-

'_There it is again...' _I thought.

His lips quirked up in a small smile, the concern shining brightly in his eyes as he continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded.

"I-I'm fine, Kiyoshi-kun" I said, shocking him and myself at using his real name.

His smile widened, eyes creasing.

"That's good, Kai-san!" He said, releasing his grip on my shoulders.

He smiled at me before turning around, heading right towards the gym doors.

"Get some rest!" He shouted waving at me as he left.

I watched him leave, my eyes wide in shock.

My gaze rested on the floor as I brought another hand to hover over my chest.

"_Google, search; Symptoms of a Heart attack"_

* * *

><p>#3<p>

He sat in his seat, head resting in his palm as he propped his elbow on his desk. His head faced the window, eyes shining as he stared at the blazing sun.

A small smile broke out onto his face as he thought about yesterdays practice.

Riko had just asked (ordered) him to play one-on-one with Kai.

.

.

.

.

Said person currently refusing to do so.

"B-But Riko-chin~ Senpai's going to crush me~" He cried, trying to yank his arm away from Riko's grasp.

"It's just a practice, Kai-kun!" She rebutted, this time grabbing onto his arm with both of her hands.

Riko pushed Kai onto the court and he stumbled to a stop in front of Kiyoshi.

"Hi, senpai" Kai muttered, head lowered in depression at the upcoming effort he would have to use.

A sweat drop appeared on Kiyoshi's forehead and he raised a hand to the back of his head, nervously rubbing it.

"Hello, Kai-san" He answered, a small smile on his face.

Kai lifted his head and stared at Kiyoshi. His face brightened significantly as if he just realised who stood in front of him.

A genuine smile broke out onto Kai's face, shocking Kiyoshi at its innocence. (This _is_ Kai we're talking about….)

His eyes slightly widened at the soft glow that Kai's smile seemed to emit and he looked into his amethyst eyes, finally noticing the almost _feminine_ gaze in them.

"Ne," Kai whispered, one hand cupped around his mouth as he leant forward to whisper in Kiyoshi's ear.

"Don't go too hard on me ok, Senpai?" he ghosted, voice significantly lowering in case Riko over heard him.

'_What's that smel- l-lavender?!'_ Kiyoshi thought, nose twitching in confusing at the intruding smell.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, _Senpai_?"

"Yes, Kai-san?"

"_Why are you smelling my hair..?"_

He buried his face in his arms as he thought of his embarrassing actions, a visible blush on his face.

'_What kind of aftershave was that…?' _He moaned in depression as he faintly remembered its smell.

He lifted his head up and opted to cover his whole face with both of his hands as his face turned into a tomato, his heart following in a similar fashion as it single handily decided to increase its beating.

'_Why lavender…?'_ he sighed, hitting himself for liking such an aroma.

He blinked.

'_Why does Kai even smell like that..?'_

* * *

><p>#4<p>

"_SENPAI!" _

"_?!"_

Strands of purple hair danced in and out of his vision as he blinked his eyes in confusion at how he got onto the floor.

A few students stopped what they were doing and stared at him and the unknown person on top of hi-!

* * *

><p>"<em>(Oh, it's Kai again)"<em>

"_(That BAKA!)"_

"_(Kiyoshi-kun…?)"_

"_(Kai-senpai!)"_

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes stared into his own brown ones.<p>

"Senpai! _Senpai_! Look! _Look_!" They chirped, rolling off of him to grab all of the scattered papers.

He lay there, staring blanking at the ceiling.

'_W-What just h-happened…?'_ he blinked.

He sat up, face blank, mind not fully processing what just happened.

"Haru-chin~ I think I broke senpai!" He stared at Kai as he clung to a much smaller form.

"I'm sure you didn't, Kai-kun. Kiyoshi-san?" She asked, her gender being present as she looked around Kai, her big round eyes innocently staring at him.

He looked at her, then at Kai.

It seems that Kai had taken it upon himself to lay over her shoulders, his drastically bigger build shielding her from the world.

"Uhm, Kai-kun? C-Can you get off of me, I can't b-breathe!" She huffed, her petite fingers curling themselves around his wrists as she pried him off of her.

Kiyoshi, finally snapping back into reality, heaved himself up off of the floor and dusted down his trous-!

"BUT _HARU-CHIN! _IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME, WHO WIL-! Or did you do that on purpose so you could have me all to yourself..?"

"S-SHUT UP B-BAKA!"

"SENPAAAAIIIIII! HELP ME PROTECT MY BABY MAKING PARTS!"

"KAI!" She screeched, arm raised in a fist.

* * *

><p>"<em>(Kai should've learnt by now not to make Haru-chan mad…I swear he's a masochist...)"<em>

"_(No, he's just an idiot.)"_

"_(As Kai would say, he's; Kaitastic)"_

_*Snort*_

"_(Loser…)"_

"_(That guy sure is special)"_

* * *

><p>"K-Kai..?" Kiyoshi muttered, arms opening due to reflex, he held Kai as he tumbled into his che-!<p>

'_Huh…?'_

"Kai, you _cheater_!"

Kiyoshi blinked. (He seemed to be doing that a _lot_ lately).

"Senpai! _Senpai_! Can I touch your muscles?!" He glistened, eyes looking straight into his own.

Kiyoshi found it weird how Kai acted so much younger than him yet maintained the same height as himself.

"N-No…_?..._" He questioned and answered, still in a daze.

She huffed.

"Kai, you can't touch Kiyoshi's muscles, he's off limits"

_Devilish grin._

"Oh, _really_ now?" Cue _wondering_ hand-!

"_KAI!"_

"SORRY-_NOT_ SORRY, SENPAI!" He retorted, ripping himself out of Kiyoshi's ar-!

'_Wait, what….? When did I hold him...?' _Kiyoshi thought.

Kai stood next to 'Haru-chin' as he puts it, and flinched once he realised his dilemma.

"Kai-kun~!" She sung, hands clenched behind her back, a very _yandere_-like expression on her face.

Kiyoshi himself, flinched at her happy-go-lucky tone.

"O-OH! Would you look at the time-"He started, inching away from Haru's piercing gaze.

"Lesson will be starting soon, gotta dash! Bye senpai!" He shouted, running down the corridor, hopefully to evade Haru's wrath.

"_KAI!_ DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE SO EASILY! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS, BAKA!" She screeched, following after him.

"_(OH SHIT!)" _Echoed around a corner.

"W-What just h-happened..?" Kiyoshi seemingly questioned himself, although he got a reply;

"Kai happened, Kiyoshi-san" pat on the shoulder.

"R-Right."

.

.

.

"Where's my hug then?"

'_Huh..?' _Kiyoshi thought.

His face promptly lit up as he thought back to recent events, namely ones that involved a certain person and a hug.

_**Ba dump**_

'_K-Kai..'_

_**Ba dump**_

'_I hugged, Kai? W-What is this?'_

_**Ba dump**_

'_I must've caught something from Kai' _He concluded as a voice brought him out of his thoughts;

"I'm joking Kiyoshi-san. No need to get so flustered!" They teased, nudging his shoulder with his own.

Kiyoshi blinked _(again)_ as his vision became slightly blurred, he lifted a hand to his face and dropped it as if he had been burnt.

_**Ba dump**_

He clenched his shirt.

'_I'm definitely sick'_

"K-KIYOSHI-SAN?!"

_He fainted._

* * *

><p><em>AN: HEY GUYS! Firstly, I just wanted to apologise if Kiyoshi seemed really OOC….I tried to keep him in character but (to me) he seems unpredictable sometimes…? Anyways, thank you for actually reading and everything! Oh and I wanted to say, comment on who Kai should meet next! Anyone goes whether it's one of the GOM (Lol who's left..?) or someone from a team (i.e. like I did with Himuro)…THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/REVIEWING/FAVOURITING! xx_


	11. Chapter 10

Walking into the stadium I glanced around, staring in awe at the vast amount of space and billions of seats.

"WAH! SUGOI!" I said, eyes shimmering in fascination.

I spun around, arms wide open.

"Stop it." Hyuuga deadpanned, pushing me out of the way.

"C-CAPTAIN!" I complained, arms and legs dancing all over the place, uncoordinated as I tried to stop myself from falling flat on my face.

"What? You were in the way…?!" He mumbled, ever-so-elegantly, pushing his glasses up his nos-!

_'Why did I just get a glimpse of Mould-face?'_ I blinked.

I blanched at his answer.

"Right. I didn't know pushing me out of the way, doubled up as 'excuse me'." I sarcastically replied once I got my sense of balance back.

"Kai-kun," She started, stretching behind me to put her hand on my shoulder.

I gulped.

"Y-Yes, R-Riko-chin..?" I answered, slowly cranking my head around to look at her.

"Go and stand with Kuroko-kun, okay!" She squeezed my shoulder, making her 'question' more like an order.

_'Well…shit'_ I thought, attempting to pry her hands off of me.

_"H-Hai!"_

* * *

><p>"Kuroko, who do you think will win?" I heard Kagami ask Kuroko as I fell into step beside him.<p>

"I don't kno-!"

"Well, if you ask me, I'd put my money on_ blue dic_-!" I answered, a finger on my chin.

"_Daiki_. **_Aomine_ **Daiki" Kuroko corrected.

"_Same thing_. As I was saying, I'd put my money on him, he sounds _hella'_ fine-!" I breezed.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _'HELLA FINE'?!"_ Bakagami bellowed, face uncomfortably scrunching up at my statement.

I shrugged.

"I'm getting this hot guy vib-!"

_Deadpan._

"You haven't met him yet…." He blanched, eyes dead to the world.

I looked him in the eyes.

"He could be the man of my drea- oh wait, that's senpai!" I said, getting off track.

He looked at me weirdly.

"You dream of men….?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

I nodded.

"I dream of humans regardless of their gender, yes" I answered.

He ran a hand down his face.

"Oh, look there's a seat next to your, _precious_, senpai'" He distracted.

"WHAT! _WHERE_?!" I shouted arms frantically held open at my sides as I scanned the rows of seats.

My face deadpanned as I stood at the end of the row at the steps.

"You _asshole_" I seethed, annoyed as he and Kuroko took their seats behind Kiyoshi _AND_ Izuki.

He jokingly looked around.

"My bad." He grinned.

"Where am I supposed to sit, _huh_?" I questioned, arms crossed as I glared at the full rows of seats.

He shrugged catching the attention of the rest of the team.

"Not my problem"

I raised a fist at him-!

"Kai-kun!" Riko shouted, instantly making me lower my fist.

My shoulders slumped.

"_Fine_. I'll find somewhere else" I sulked, dragging my feet down the steps.

* * *

><p>"Ohohohoho <em>this<em> is more like it" I cackled from my front row seat.

_'Hey hey, I can see everything from here! Who knew I was so lu- OPPAI-CHIN!'_ I thought, recognising the light shade of pink (Peach even….?).

* * *

><p>She shivered, hugging the clipboard full of notes, closer to her well-endowed chest.<p>

_'What was that..?'_ she thought, eyes scanning the audience.

She caught a glimpse of purply/lavender hair and had to double check just to be sure;

_'Is Mura-!'_

"Momoi-san?"

She jumped.

_"H-Hai!"_

* * *

><p><em>"HAH?! IT'S THAT EYELINER AND ECCHI-!"<em>

_"KAI!"_ She hissed.

"Gomen, Riko-chin" I muttered, sitting back down in my seat.

I looked on in mild interest as they ball flew in the air.

_'Well well well!'_ I thought, eyes widening as Kaijo got the ball

* * *

><p>I slyly looked to my left where the rest of the team sat and pointedly looked at Riko to see where her attention was.<p>

Once noticing it was firmly on the game, I proceeded to pull out my _'Harem scouting'_ gear from my inner jacket pocket.

_'I'm sorry senpai but, my harem comes first.'_ I cried.

I brought it up to my eyes.

_'Who needs glasses when you have….BINOCULARS!'_ I cheered.

I scanned the whole court, not one of the players missed my gaze.

_'He's in my harem'_ I cackled as my eyes lay upon him in all his knee-high-socky glory.

_'Those calves are to die fo-!'_

"What _exactly_ are you doing?" A dark aura _seethed _behind me.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Watching sexy men in _HD_."

"…."

"…..What..?"

_*WHACK*_

* * *

><p><em>"Stupid Riko-chin and her gear snatching hands" I mumbled, hand rubbing my sore head.<em>

* * *

><p>I slouched in my seat, elbows on both arm rest as my hands lay folded on my stomach.<p>

I sighed as I continued to watch the match in slight boredom.

_'The reality of this is so harsh'_ I thought, gaze sharpening as they stared intently at the key players.

I ran a tired hand down my face, as I easily sussed the outcome, however unfair it was.

_"His efforts are futile, he's going to lose."_

* * *

><p>The man couldn't ignore the <em>incessant blabbing<em> of his neighbour but, however _annoying_ it was, they _knew_ what was going to happen. They knew what plays they were going to do, what _positions _they were, hell they even knew who would _win_!

"How do you know that?" He asked, head turning to the lazy form of the teen beside him.

"They make it so obvious" They replied as if it were the most blatant thing in the world.

_He didn't understand._

He tried to ignore the boy and focus in on the last part of the match, 1 minute remaining-!

"His knee's gone- _oh_, that guy's elbow too…."

He didn't reply.

The buzzer sounded signalling the end of the game.

"Told ya', Ji-chin" They said as they stretched their arms above their head.

It was only then that he noticed their athletic build.

_'I wonder if he plays too...he must do to know all of that'_ He thought.

The boy started to climb the steps.

He grabbed his wrist, set on not letting him leave until he knew.

"How did you know?"

"Know _what_?"

"Who would win and that his knee and that guy's elbow had gone…?"

Their head faced the floor, their hair shading their face.

He didn't want to admit it but, the expression that lay on their face, _frightened _him at the seriousness of it.

"The gap in power was _huge_." They said, eyes blankly staring into his own and he could've sworn he saw a _trail _of purple _electricity _in their eyes.

"As for their injuries, their bodies couldn't keep up with their raw power. _Idiots_."

* * *

><p>"We can't keep brooding forever!"<p>

_"What did I mis-!"_

"Let's go home and start practicing right away!"

"What? We're leaving?" Kagami questioned, lips pursed.

I slid into Riko's seat.

"Aren't there more guys from the Generation of Miracles playing at this tournament?" He started.

I glanced back at him, wondering what the hell he was on about.

"I wish we could stay until the end!" Riko sulked.

I decided to just ignore them and opt to lean my head back on the chair.

"We can find a hotel, and…"

"And do _what_, Tai-chin?" I questioned, wiggling my eyebrows.

Their eyes turned to me.

"That sounds a bit sketchy to me…" I said slyly.

They ignored me after that.

_'Whaaaat...?'_

"A hotel, _huh_? Hey, Kagami," Hyuuga started, glasses glinting as he turned his gaze to kagami.

_'I need to pee!'_

I jumped out of my seat not getting a chance to hear the rest of what Hyuug was on about and bolted up the stairs.

"I'M GOING TOILET, RIKO-CHIN!" right as I ran through the doors.

* * *

><p>I ran my hands under the tap, rinsing the bubbles off when the door opened.<p>

I didn't bother looking up but instead turned the tap off and walked towards the hand dryer.

"W-What are you doing in here?!"

_"Huh..?"_ I said looking up at the person who entered.

My eyes widened.

.

.

.

_"OH SHI-!"_

_"DAI-CHAN!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: HEEEEY! Did you guys have a nice Christmas? (Or Hanukkah..?) I did! On a side note, I apologise for updating so late (is it late? I think it was... I don't even have a schedule though...) I know that some of you expected me to update sometime late last week! I'm really sorry about that! (I have no excuse I just wasn't in the mood to write...feel free to slap me now..) ANYWAYS! on to reminiscing, in the first couple of episodes I noticed that all of the GOM's surnames have colours in them! did anyone else notice that? No..? Ok. I know there are lot of curious readers wondering when everyone finds out about well, everything, and my answer to that is...NO SPOILERS! BUT! all I am going to say is that...the Winter cup is gonna be full of surprises..(Kuroko blatantly knows about there relation though so his confrontation on that might just be in the next few upcoming chapters)...Onto the next thing! I'm thinking of adding a question on the end of each chapter I post in a A/N from now on...I don't know why I just wanted to be more engaged with my readers (are you mine? well, you are now..) Also, i'm not running out of ideas or anything but, if you guys have anything to input or a scenario you would love to see Kai in, I wouldn't mind doing an omake for it (I swear i'm not just saying this to get more readers...) I already got an awesome idea from Xxdreamergirl95Xx which I plan to put in a chapter! That's it! I hope you continue reading and please don't hesitate to review, good or bad, there is always room for improvement!_

_Question: If you could be any character (From KnB) who would you be? (And why if you want too...)_

_(Hey, it's lame but I gotta start from somewhere!)_


End file.
